Play Things
by Vivian Kain Marilyn Stabs
Summary: Malfoy proposes an erotic plan to get the best of Severus Snape, but will his Play Things cooperate?
1. The Dolls (Forward)

**Attention Loyal Marilyn and Vivian Fans (All 2 of you)**  
How's this for fun? Marilyn and Vivian have collaborated on this wonderfully naughty fic, just for your amusement! Wanna know how you can repay us? 1) Review PLEASE! Reviews make life worth living again! 2) After we finish (then and only then!) see if you can guess which of us wrote which chapter! If you get them all right, we'll, um, think of some kind of prize for you or something okay? Well anyway, thanks a bunch for listening to us gibber, on with the show!  
  
It's no secret that Hogwarts is often times a grand central station of chaos and adventure. Attracting all sorts of couragous heros and ungodly villians, it's never been said to be a dull place.  
But there is a side of the school that is lesser known, even to its inhabitants. Amidst the archetypal heroes and the occasional bad seed is a whole other breed of student.  
They are the dolls- seemingly innocent by day, they are the play things of the night. They exist in a world of their own making, where nothing i sreal, but nothing is purely make believe. They do the things that the rest of us fantasize about, but would never even dream of doing. To them, life's a game. After all, Dolls just want to be played with. 


	2. Black Lace (Prolouge)

I try to breathe/Memories overtaking me/I try to face them but/the thought is too/Much to conceive/I only know that I can change/Everything else just stays the same/So now I step out of the darkness.  
  
~~Staind, Fade  
  
  
Hollow eyes stared blankly into the depths of the Black Lace, the smell of the alcohol twisting upward toward him, tickling his senses. Each little bubble slipped and swirled in the dark liquid, but he couldn't see anything but them. Those lovely faces floating around in the inky blackness, tossing about on the ebony waves. He sighed and put down the drink again. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be funny. He groaned softly. He wasn't laughing. They were everywhere, taunting him. SHE was always out front, her wide sad eyes pleading for something he couldn't give her. He closed his eyes again as each experience wracked his body. The heaving, the inconceivable pitch of the pleasure. He brought the drink back to his lips, tipping several drops onto his eager tongue. The Black Lace burned his throat going down, nearly making him gag. He slammed the glass down again, realizing that the taste of it only reminded him of them. Each of them, so perfect, so dangerous. He'd been caught in their trap, but in the end he'd gotten them all. It was what he had wanted. Somehow, this was no comfort. He stood up abruptly, wrapping his ashen cloak around him in one fluid movement. He'd already paid for his drink, and it seemed a shame to waste it, so he took that with him too. After slapping down a couple of bills on the counter for Madam Rosmerta, he wove his way out of the Three Broomsticks. The winter night was one of the darkest and coldest of the year, and Snape shivered under the moonless chasm of sky. Christmas lights winked merrily at him from the snow-dusted Hogsmeade houses, and it only made the wad of bad feelings in his stomach seem to weigh more. He moved slowly along the deserted main street, still clutching the Black Lace tightly with first one hand, and then the other. His robes billowed behind him, and the cold wind bit deeply into his skin, seeping through his pores. How long had it been? A month? He hadn't been counting. He hadn't been able to think since the note had arrived. That note had set everything into perspective. He had never thought of himself as an evil person. Cruel, certainly. Cold, he prided himself on that. But the sight of her handwriting on the page had squeezed his heart until he couldn't breathe. She had destroyed him, and he was wasting away, a shell of who he had once been. All because of her. He clenched his teeth angrily, reminding himself why he had done it all in the first place. The bet. He hadn't asked to be the prize in their silly competition, and he'd done what was necessary to put them in their places once he had realized their goals. It hadn't been evil, not even cruel by his usual standards. It had been a warning. No one could hurt Severus Snape. It simply wasn't possible. He took another swig of the Black Lace, forcing it down. He'd taken to drinking it a lot more than he should lately. Maybe because he was so depressed. Maybe because it reminded him of them. Either way, he felt as though it was his friend, the only light at the end of the dark and dismal tunnel he had dug for himself. He stared at the peeling label on the side of the bottle. The words "Black Lace" stretched below an amply endowed woman in a black lace corset. He closed his eyes again when he reached the woman's face. He knew what he'd see. Sometimes he liked to pretend that the woman in the corset was alive. She was the only one that really loved him, after all. And they could be together forever, without having to worry about stupid bets and students and teachers and cruel, heartless actions by people you thought really cared. He slumped against the wall outside Zonko's Joke Shop, staring harder at the bottle than he ever had before. Without another thought, he flung it into the night, his desperate desire to get it as far away as possible taking him over. Turning, he trudged away into the silent night, the silence falling around him with promises of what would never be. 


	3. The Preposition (Ch. 1)

That's all they really want / Some fun / When the working day is done / Girls-- they want to have fun / Oh girls just want to have fun…  
  
~~Cindi Lauper, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
It was a calm, crisp day at Hogwarts before the future changed everything. The golden brown leaves on the trees of the Forbidden Forest littered the grounds, cemented into their icy tombs under the light dusting of snow. Draco Malfoy was crossing the grounds quickly, each large stride producing the crunch of the leaves below his feet. His robes fanned out behind him, and he didn't bother to shield himself from the wind. The girl on his left cleared her throat loudly, spitting onto the brittle golden leaves.   
  
"That's disgusting Corvina."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
The pair continued their walk in silence, the small white flakes brushing their cheeks with icy wetness. They had almost reached the doors to the school when they sensed movement behind them. They wheeled around, wincing, expecting the worst.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Knight. May I ask what you're doing out on the grounds on such a frigid day?"  
  
Corvina and Draco stared up into the eyes of the coldly handsome Potions teacher, who was eyeing them suspiciously. Corvina winked inconspicuously at Draco and launched herself into her performance.  
  
"Why, we were looking for YOU, Professor Snape. Since you ARE head of Slytherin House, we thought maybe you'd like to take a stroll with us and perhaps enlighten us on your fascinating perspectives on the uses of Dragon's Blood in the Dark Arts. Would you do us the honor of joining us?"  
  
Severus Snape looked suspiciously from the Slytherin girl to her male companion. Draco Malfoy's face was smooth and unconcerned, and Corvina's features had curved into a flirtatious smile. She moved to put a hand on his arm, as if to physically drag him along, but he stepped away.  
  
"I'll have to decline, Ms. Knight, as it so happens that I actually have a life. I do, however, have time to give you both a detention. Back to your Common Room, both of you, and report to Filch for your detentions tonight," Snape sneered at them.   
  
Professor Snape brushed past them, ignoring the delicate pout clouding Corvina's darkly beautiful face and the repressed anger that Malfoy was visibly attempting to keep in check. He was shaking with rage by the time Snape had made it inside the school, and he turned to Corvina with a dark look.   
  
"I can't believe that bastard! Detention for standing in an icy courtyard?"  
  
Corvina wasn't listening.  
  
"I can't believe that didn't work! That always works! I swear, that man has no sex organs!" Corvina complained. "He probably doesn't even have a penis. He's been neutered or something."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
"You expect every man to find you irrestible, Corvina?"  
  
"I'm speaking from experience," she laughed, teasing him with her eyes.  
  
Malfoy ignored her.  
  
"So you think you could get any man, do you?" Malfoy asked, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Any man of flesh and blood," Corvina affirmed proudly.   
  
"So…you'd be up for a little wager on that?" He grinned at her in the graying winter light.  
  
"What are you talking about, Draco?" Corvina asked, shaking her head and beginning to walk toward the doors again.  
  
"Meet me in the Great Hall at seven o'clock. You'll see."  
  
*  
Victoria peered nervously around the corner of the hallway leading to the Great Hall at a quarter to seven that night. She slid smoothly over the shadowed walls, barely visible. What did Malfoy want to see her about? She barely even talked to the kid. Once, he'd asked her to pass the jar of bezoars in Potions. The Ravenclaws had Potions with the Slytherins once a week, and it was the class Victoria looked forward to the most. She hated the Slytherins and everyone knew that Professor Snape favored them… Victoria tried to put the thought of the muscular Potions Master out of her head. She wondered how old he was. He couldn't have been more than twenty-seven, at the most. He was younger than most people would guess. Try as she might she couldn't get him out of her head. The image of his smooth black hair, curling into ringlets just above his strong jaw. His eyes… She shook her head to clear it. There would be none of that. She sighed. She wished she could make herself see Snape the way the rest of the school and her fellow Ravenclaws did. "His hair is so disgusting! It's like a greasy helmet!" Ron Weasley had laughed just that morning. Victoria had smiled weakly, humoring him. But she couldn't control the deep feelings she had begun to experience for her teacher. For once, all thoughts of Snape really DID fly out of her head as she reached the Great Hall. She could see four figures bent low over a table in the corner, their silhouettes visible in the dancing torchlight like demons at a bonfire. Victoria hurried across the room to join the silent table. Four pairs of eyes turned to greet her wordlessly, and she recognized most of them, although she didn't know them. Corvina something, from Slytherin. Victoria had always felt rather frightened by the punk girl. Lexie was staring down at the table again, her wavy blond hair falling gently around her face. The Hufflepuff girl looked just as uncomfortable as Victoria felt, and relief flooded through her as she sat down beside Lexie. The fourth girl, Mia, stared imperiously at the rest of them, her posture suggesting her high opinion of herself. She looked pointedly at Malfoy, who seemed to be enjoying their little meeting immensely.   
  
"What's going on here Draco? Why the hell did you call us all here anyway?" Mia demanded to know, and Victoria saw respect flash in Corvina's hazel eyes.   
  
"Relax ladies, relax. I've got some good wine for us to enjoy while we discuss a little matter."  
  
Draco produced a large bottle of liquid and some goblets, and Lexie noted the woman in the black corset on the front of the wine bottle.  
  
"That's the same kind of wine they always serve at the Three Broomsticks," she observed, taking the glass Draco offered and sloshing around the black liquid. "It's called Black Lace."  
  
When the rest of the girls all had glasses, Draco beckoned them forward, drawing the huddle closer.  
  
"I have a preposition for you," he muttered, a smile lighting his features and making his eyes glow in the dim light.  
  
"And that is?" Corvina asked, training a hostile glare on her Black Lace, as if it had done her some sort of disservice. She gulped it down, wincing as the burning sensation engulfed her throat.   
  
"Something you said to me set me thinking today, Corvina," he told her slowly, savoring every moment of his mysterious meeting. "You said that you could get any man of flesh and blood to fall for your charms. I challenged you. And now I have a way to find out for sure." He grinned at all of them in triumph, sitting back in his chair cockily.   
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Victoria asked nervously, her voice meek.  
  
Draco smiled as though he had been waiting for her to ask. "What I'm proposing ladies, is a bet. About which one of you saucy vixens can seduce our sexless potions professor first. A race for Snape, if you will." He grinned manically again, and the torchlight reflected hellishly on his face.  
  
"But why us?" It was Mia who asked this question, although she appeared to already know the answer.  
  
"I've been keeping my eyes open. I'm a living, breathing teenage male, and I know a beautiful creature when I set my eyes on one. My little guy knows too, mind you."  
  
Corvina rolled her eyes at this, but Draco continued as though he hadn't noticed.   
  
"So girls, what do you say? If any of you doubt your ability to seduce the impenetrable Severus Snape, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Victoria felt nervous about speaking up, but she couldn't help herself. She cleared her throat. "How far do we have to go? I mean, what would you call a seduction?"  
  
Draco looked thoughtful, as though he hadn't expected her question. "Well, we don't want to corrupt our dear teacher too badly. Here's the deal: The winner has to come as close as possible to sexual intercourse WITHOUT actually doing it. That way, we also see who possesses the sharpest powers of restraint."  
  
Lexie piped up at this, looking shy and terrified. "Why are you doing this Draco? What's in it for you?"  
  
Draco looked pleased with this question. "Pure entertainment my luscious friend. I think yanking Snape around a bit will be good for his high and mighty attitude. Maybe once he's been deflowered he'll be a bit nicer to his students." Draco emitted a bitter laugh at this statement, but he continued to smile.   
  
Corvina was grinning now. "But Draco dear," she giggled menacingly, "what's in it for US?"  
  
"That, my dear, is pure SATISFACTION."  
  
Corvina laughed again, but she was the only one who did so. The only girls looked slightly nervous and extremely hesitant. They probably would have given up the bet all together if not for Mia.   
  
"No offense to you girls, but my confidence in my ability is too high to pass this up. I take a bet on me to win."   
  
Lexie and Victoria exchanged a glance, and determination flickered in both their eyes.   
  
"Count me in," Victoria said clearly, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
Lexie simply nodded, and Draco bobbed his head in satisfaction.   
  
"A toast," announced a sly Draco. A chesire cat grin spread over his face as he lifted his Black Lace in triumph. "To the powers of seduction."  
  
"Seduction," murmured the four girls as they clinked their glasses together, the faint light of the torches reflecting off the goblets as each girl gulped her drink. Draco stared around, looking satisfied.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's class dismissed. Countdown to the race is 3….2…..1……GO!"  
  
The four girls rose from the table as one and moved slowly back to meander the corridors of Hogwarts School, their new mission dancing in their heads. Draco threw back his head and laughed. 


	4. Corvina, Slytherin (Ch. 2)

"I haven't felt the way/I feel today/In so long its hard/For me to specify/I'm beginning to notice/How much this feels like/A waking limb/Pins and needles/Nice to know you/ Goodbye"  
  
~~Incubus, Nice To Know You  
  
  
She tilted her head to the side cockily, pouting her lips slightly as she took in her reflection. The hazel eyes in the mirror stared back into her real ones, the thrill of the challenge igniting the golden flames. She'd told Malfoy it would be easy. She'd bragged about it. She'd been sure she could win. Now, alone in her room with Basil, her insides had begun to protest, twisting frantically inside her skin.   
  
Tonight was her night, she reminded herself. She had to prove herself now or never. Basil entwined himself around her legs, clawing frantically at the already ripped fishnets. She picked him up eagerly, and his regal face relaxed into an expression of boredom only a cat could muster.   
  
"Stupid git," she mumbled, releasing him so she could pull on her boots. She spun around, her pleated skirt fanning around her. "How do I look Basil? If you were Snape, would you want me?" Her cat simply stretched out on her bed, a disinterested expression on his face. "Good enough," Corvina sighed, fishing a twenty pound note out of her purse and tucking it into the band of her skirt.   
  
She left her dorms without checking her reflection again and made her way through the winding hallway toward the Slytherin common room. It wouldn't be hard to find Snape. This was his house and he was bound to be lurking somewhere nearby. Corvina prowled the common room for several minutes, trying to work up the nerve to go hunting for Snape. It was fortunate for her that he found her; she never would have gone to him if he hadn't.   
  
There was no one else in the common room when he came in, just her. She was sitting alone in one of the armchairs in the corner, her face in shadow. He opened his mouth to scold her, to ask her why she wasn't in her dormitory at such a late hour. Before he could say a word, she caught him with her eyes, her hazel orbs burning into his own dark ones. He felt a tightness in his chest when their eyes met, and he snapped his mouth shut with a gasp. She stood up and made her way over to him, weaving between the chairs. Corvina was in her element now. She'd slipped into the old persona, the charming, reckless girl who always got what she wanted from whatever man she went after.   
  
Snape's mouth was hanging open again as she approached, and she closed it gently with one finger. This seemed to bring him back to reality, and he opened his mouth suddenly, like an actor who had just remembered his lines.   
  
"Professor, I know it's late, but I have something that I need to show you. Please could you come with me," Corvina interjected.   
  
Her teacher nodded wordlessly, sweeping aside to allow her to pass through the damp wall that separated Slytherin House from the rest of the castle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape's black robes swirling around him softly as he followed her wordlessly, running a hand unconsciously through his sleek dark locks, which curled attractively at the ends. Corvina shivered and resisted the temptation to mimic the path his hand had taken. Instead, she moved quickly down the passageway, occasionally glancing back to be sure that he was following her.   
  
She allowed her mind to wander, laughing slightly as she wondered what the other girls were doing right at this moment. Whatever it was, she knew that her night was shaping up to be much better. She stole another look at him, noting to herself that he appeared disheveled. His dark robes were open, revealing the clothes beneath them. His turtleneck stretched appealingly across his muscular chest, and his pants clung tightly to every inch of his legs. Corvina ran her tongue across her lips unconsciously, nearly running headlong into a wall.   
  
The pair of them emerged from the stairwell leading to the Slytherin Common Room and crossed the Great Hall, knowing they were easy targets. Corvina slid quietly along the wall, jumping from shadow to shadow like a ghost, while a phantom Snape followed behind. After several minutes, they had reached the spiraling downward stairs that led to Snape's dungeon classroom. Corvina descended quickly, her boots clunking unpleasantly on the steps. She waited at the bottom, staring up expectantly as Snape followed carefully. He slid into place beside her, and she stared up into his mahogany eyes.   
  
If there was any moment that Corvina nearly forgot the bet, it was then. Her greatest desire was to simply rip his clothes from his body and fuck him right there on the dingy floor by the light of the mounted torches. But no. The bet. She had to do this right. She allowed her fingers to brush his hand, torturing him. His expression was pained, and she could tell that the tightness in his groin was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She laughed mirthlessly, the old Corvina showing up again. She didn't like this new Corvina, the one who was falling slowly in love with the man standing next to her.   
  
She moved quickly down the narrow corridor, past Snape's darkened classroom, through winding passages, until they reached a painting of the old headmaster's vampire kittens.   
  
"Fetish," she whispered silkily. The wall slid upward, taking the vampire kittens portrait with it. Corvina ducked under it before it had finished sliding, and Snape followed her apprehensively.   
  
He watched the short, dark red and black strands of her hair shimmer in the fading torchlight as they continued on down a pitch black passage. He grabbed Corvina's shoulder to make sure he didn't lose her. He had no idea why he was following her, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to refuse her. It was then that the faint sounds of rock music drifted past his ears, and he spoke for the first time.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked, his sexy voice slightly raspy from disuse.   
  
"You'll see." Corvina grinned into the darkness as Snape's grip tightened on her shoulder. Several minutes passed before Snape noticed a dim light emanating from around the corner. Corvina steered him toward it, and he gradually let go of her arm.   
  
As they turned the corner, Snape's mouth fell open in awe. Strobe lights roamed the room ahead, tilting crazily at all angles. Hundreds of people were crammed into the cavern, which appeared to have been tinted purple through some type of magic. Sweaty teens were dancing as close as possible, laughing and spilling their drinks. Snape blinked as a fourth year girl used her glass to dribble alcohol on the cleavage her halter exposed, which the boy next to her promptly licked off. There appeared to be a makeshift stage at one end of the place, and the lead singer was jumping around sporadically, pulling dancers from the crowd up onto the stage. The music was dark and heavy, and Snape could feel the atmosphere closing in on him as the smell of sweat and incense wafted past his nostrils.   
  
Corvina's cold fingers entwined themselves in his and she pulled him further into the room. It was then that he realized all the gyrating dancers were members of Slytherin house. Corvina pulled him to the bar on the side, pushing him down on a barstool and seating herself beside him.   
  
"What is this place!?" Snape shouted over the noise from the overhead speakers. "It's where we Slytherins come to unwind. I had more difficulty than you can imagine convincing *them* to let me bring you down here." She gestured to the rest of the Slytherins, who all appeared to be having the time of their lives. More questions lingered on the tip of Snape's tongue, but they didn't seem important now. Corvina was looking at him again, and he'd started to perspire furiously.   
  
The goth looking bartender shoved two drinks their way, and Corvina leaned over him to pull them closer to her. Snape groaned inwardly as he realized that he was staring at her cleavage. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the smooth creamy skin below her neckline, and he gave up trying. He grabbed the alcohol from Corvina roughly and drank it in one gulp, wiping his mouth roughly on his sleeve. Corvina's lips curved slowly into a grin as she raised her own goblet to them, the black liquid flowing freely into her mouth.   
  
"Mmm, Black Lace," she murmured, positioning her mouth right next to his ear. "It's so smooth," she added, brushing her lips on the side of his face as she did.   
  
"Let's dance," Snape barked. Corvina looked surprised, and he noticed that some of her cool composure had gone. She had lost control of the situation. He sneered victoriously.   
  
Closing his hand around her wrist, he moved her to the dance floor. The song that had just come on was harder than the one before it, and Snape gave himself over to it. Corvina watched in awe as he shed his robes, dropping them casually to the floor and continuing to move. In the dim light, she could make out his lithe form, the lines of his body flowing smoothly to the music as she watched. He thrust his pelvis forward suggestively, and she didn't need him to pull her closer. She pulled his sweater over his head, dropping it carelessly behind him. She was disappointed to learn that he did have on a shirt under it, a flimsy black wifebeater. She felt his muscles beneath it and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It wasn't long before they began to move together, the very act hindered only by their clothes. They moved this way for what seemed like hours, song after song pulsating inside their bodies.   
  
Corvina ran her hands up and down his back roughly, twirling his black hair around her finger absently as he held her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same hungry desire that was reflected in her own. Yes it was time to go now. She moved closer, brushing his lips with hers tantalizingly, the promise of more hanging between them. And he knew too. He followed her obediently, this time not asking where they were going. He knew. Corvina broke into a run, licking her lips in hungry anticipation as she went. She pulled a small key from the end of her necklace chain and jammed it into the lock on a door at the end of the room behind the stage.   
  
It was going to happen NOW. The thought gave her a wild urge to giggle, but she retained her composure somehow. She snatched at Snape's clothes, pulling him in front of her. She slammed him against the door and moved in close to him, parting her lips slightly, teasing him with her tongue. He moved forward, panting, but she was too fast. She opened the door and he stumbled backward into the room. She slammed it behind her and flicked on the dim red bulb overhead.   
  
In the infrared glow, Snape could make out a bed draped in black satin and candles resting on all available surfaces around the room. He was still staring at the bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Corvina, a manic glow lighting her eyes again. Without a word, she shoved him down onto the bed. He lay stunned for several seconds, too turned on to object. She was a student, after all. All thoughts of her age went out of his head when she reached down her shirt. She extracted what appeared to be one long, black ribbon, but upon closer inspection was actually 4 long black ribbons.   
  
Before Snape could say a word, his left arm was bound to the bedpost, followed by his right. He pulled hard, but the ribbons seemed to be unbreakable. Corvina was fastening his legs to the bed now, not bothering to remove his pants. What was going on? If she tied his legs, how did she expect to take off…..   
  
Snape's thoughts trailed off into nothing when she pulled out the knife. Gently, she ran the blade over his chest, grinning in a crazed sort of way. She grasped the handle tightly, assuring herself that she would make no mistake. She moved the blade toward his pants, and his eyes grew comically wide in disbelief. She clipped the waistband, just above the zipper, then stopped. After a moment of listening to his shallow breathing in the dark, she lowered the knife again, making a slit down past his groin and partway down his leg. Without another word, she set the knife on the floor and quick as a flash had ripped his pants wide open. He moaned and shut his eyes, not knowing what to think. It was a matter of seconds before his pants were nothing, simple scraps of material lying on the floor.   
  
She had no trouble ripping the black undershirt without the knife, and it soon joined his pants beside the bed. He was beginning to feel very vulnerable, but it did nothing to quell the fire in his nether-regions. She moved back, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.   
  
"Please," he begged in a whisper. "Don't do this to me. Don't leave me like this." She knew she had to do something soon.   
  
Corvina was starting to sweat. Fanning herself, she pulled off her sweater, revealing her lacy black bra. Laughing cruelly, she ran her long nails over Snape's bare chest, making his entire body prickle with desire. She slid down his body slowly until her mouth was even with his penis. Grinning, she took it into her mouth. He closed his eyes and gasped again, not daring to believe that it was real. He could feel her tongue, warm and hot, and he squirmed, giving in to the delicious sensations she was sending through his body. Corvina knew he was almost at his peak, and she closed her eyes, using her past experiences to guide her.   
  
It was only a few minutes before it was over, Snape breathing hard as his eyes rolled back into his head as Corvina rose to stand.   
  
"More," he urged hoarsely. "Give me more."   
  
Corvina turned away, trying to hide the flicker of indecision crossing her face. This wasn't the plan. She had to go now. She had to win. She looked back at him, the outline of his smooth form flickering in the light. Impulsively, she strode back to his side and their lips finally met in a hot, smoldering kiss. Snape parted her lips hungrily, exploring her mouth. She felt his desire washing over her, and she almost gave in. She almost laid down next to him and took the bindings off, allowing him to discover her body with his hands.   
  
At the last possible second, her pride caught hold of her, and she straightened abruptly. She knelt down to retrieve her sweater, then stalked out of the room, slamming the door as she went. Snape stared after her, willing the door to open again. He knew she'd come back. She had to. She couldn't leave him like this. Corvina shoved her way through the crowd of moshing dancers, trying to wipe the salty rivers off her face. Once she returned to her dormitory, she'd unbind his hands magically, and he'd figure out a way to get himself back to his rooms without being seen by anyone in the castle. Surely he had his wand.   
  
By the time she'd reached the Great Hall, she was sobbing. She sank slowly into a chair at what was usually the Hufflepuff table, covering her eyes with her hands. Why did she care? It was just the stupid bet. She could have had Snape if she'd wanted him, and that was the end of the story. But she couldn't do it. She really did care. In some warped, twisted way, it mattered that she had hurt him. Basil had found her. He leapt into her lap, mewling pathetically in an unmistakable attempt to cheer her up. She snatched the cat and hugged her to him, crying quietly into his soft fur.   
  
She forgot all about releasing Snape from his bondage, and it was hours before she returned to the common room. When she finally did, she was so exhausted she barely dared to change into her pajamas for fear she would simply fall over in a deep sleep. These plans were put on hold when she noticed the dark stain on her pillow. She moved closer and realized that there was no stain. Catching her breath, she separated the four black ribbons from the pile. 


	5. Mia, Gryffindor (Ch. 3)

*Read and REVIEW people! Why waste your time reading somthing you have no opinion about? Whatever your opinion may be, we'd like to hear it!*   
  
Mia was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, listening to Harry Potter brag about how he'd slept with Ginny Weasely that past weekend. She forced a look of interest on her face, but her mind was somewhere else. In Snape's pants, to be exact.  
  
Ugh. Just that thought made her groan. That was the very LAST place that her mind needed to be. She had tests, and things to study for. Work to do. She wasn't doing so hot in any of her classes really, although she was a smart girl. She had been, in her younger years, at the top of her class. But lately, in the past few years, her grades had been slacking. She knew why.  
  
Because she'd gone from being an invisible tomboy, to being…well, whatever she was now. She was still a tomboy, but a well endowed one. And she'd finally grown into her unique looks. And now that she was older, her hormones had taken over. Boys became number one priority, taking the place of school work.  
  
She knew she had to get her act together. Her reputation was suffering right along with her school work. Nothing was working out for her right now.   
  
Why did that stupid Malfoy boy have to go and complicate things?  
  
Seduce Snape? She had to chuckle. That was a near impossible task. The man was a stone. She suspected his dick was in a deep sleep and obviously wasn't going to be easily aroused. She should just forget this stupid, impossible bet.   
  
Except, she was failing Potions, and the thought had occurred to her that winning this bet may just save her grade.  
  
"…So, I said, what the hell. I'll give it a try," Potter said, startling Mia out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" she said, "Give what a try?"  
  
"GINNY! God, Mia, you are in your own little world tonight. That's what I've been talking about for the past half hour. Me and Ginny. I nailed her! Yeah!"  
  
A few boys gave Harry high fives, and gave him congratulatory punches. Mia stood up.  
  
"Oh, Yeah. Well, it's getting late. I'm going to go get a bath before bed," she explained.  
  
"Make sure to think of me when you're all wet and naked," Colin Creevy, one of the boys gathered around Harry, said, snickering.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes, "I'll do that Colin."  
  
She set off out of the room, listening to the boys giggle quietly after her, as Harry resumed his tale.   
Give it a try. That's what Harry had said. Should she do that? Would it be worth the risk? The possible humiliation? The possible blow to her rep (as if that could get any worse)? Or the possible danger of things going too far?  
  
Oh, all these thoughts were making her head ache. She wondered what the other girls had decided.  
  
Just as that thoughts occurred to her, she ran into something that smelled like smoke and cherry lip gloss. She looked up and found herself face to face with Corvina.   
  
The girl stepped back and popped a lollypop out from between her dark , glossy lips. Her hand was at her hip, holding up and already too short skirt. Underneath, she was wearing ripped fishnets and a pair of knee high, combat boots with spike heels.  
  
"Hey there, Guevara," she said in a low, naturally seductive voice. "Out kinda late. Not trying to beat us to the man, are you?" she asked, tilting her head.  
  
Mia backed away, feeling a little intimidated. But she kept her head up and her eyes locked on the other girls'.  
  
"Maybe. Unless you already got to him."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mia sighed, "Oh."  
  
Corvina licked the sparkling pink sucker, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you sounded disappointed."  
  
"Er…No. Just surprised. I would have though you would have…"  
  
"Jumped his bones already?" she offered. "No, I've got better things to do than some old, bastard teacher tonight."  
  
Her eyes were glinting mischievously. That when Mia realized they were standing right outside of the Gryffindor tower.   
  
"I thought Slytherins hated all Gryffindors," Mai said.  
  
Corvina shrugged, and cocked one hip out as she breezed by Mia. She turned back.  
  
"A dick's a dick," she said. Then whispered to the portrait of the fat lady, which swung to let her disappear behind it.  
  
She's all talk, Mia thought. But she wasn't so sure.  
  
* * *  
  
Mia arrived at the doors to the teacher's apartments. It was late now, past midnight. She spent the past hour wandering around the school, lost in thought, when she'd finally remembered what she'd set out to do. Take a bath.  
  
She pushed open the door and cringed as it creaked loudly. She quickly scampered through the doors and closed them, silently this time. She quickly and noiselessly moved down the hall past the closed doors to the professor's rooms. At the end of the hall, was another set of larger doors.  
  
Both were made of dark wood with intricate moldings covering them. In the center, each had a colored rose. One dark mauve, the other black. Mia chose the one with the black rose.  
  
It was the male teacher's bathroom. Mia had been coming here ever sense she'd discovered it as a third year. It was the nicest bathroom in the entire school. Nicer than the prefects even. She preferred the men's because it wasn't all perfumed and flowery like the women's.  
  
A familiar feeling bloomed in her stomach. The feeling of doing something she wasn't supposed to being doing. Thoughts of grades and reputations and a certain, evil teacher faded from her brain and was replaced by a flush of adrenalin. She moved quickly to the black marble tub that was sunken into the floor and started turning on her favorite taps. First, streaming, crystal water. Then, soft pinkish foam scented like cinnamon and spice. Finally, she toped it with white bubbles the size of oranges. Un-pop able, she'd discovered, and cold like glass.  
  
Meanwhile, she stripped off her clothes into a pile in the floor. She yanked her caramel colored hair out of her ever present pony tail and let it fall softly down on to her shoulders. She shook it out, running her fingers along her scalp. MMM, that felt good.   
  
She walked lightly back to the tub and lowered her body to the cool marble. She let her feet dip into the hot water first, before sliding all the way in. She submerged her head, hovering for a moment with her eyes closed, enjoying the lack of sensation. No sounds. No sight. No thoughts. Just warmth.  
  
She resurfaced with a splash, pushing her hair back.  
  
"Ooooh," she moaned, knowing she was being a bit ridiculous, and loud. But it just felt so good after a crazy day like this. She should do this more often, she thought, about bathing in the teachers bathroom. She usually reserved her private bath for once a month since it was so risky. But it seemed to be worth the possible consequences.  
  
She stretched back, with her arms on the marble edge and her hair bent back and closed her eyes, breathing in the musky scent of the foam and listening to the ting of the big bubbles bumping together.  
  
"I see I'm not the only one who enjoy a…private moment at the end of the day."  
  
Mia's heart fell to her feet as her eyes popped open.  
  
"Professor," was all she could say.  
  
Snape stood leaning in the door frame with his shirt off and a black towel draped over one shoulder. Mia was shocked at the shape he was in. He was…buff, she thought with an audible gasp.  
  
"I expect that you've got a good explanation for this?" he sneered, his voice quiet and menacing. He looked so casual, just leaning there, staring at her as if she weren't completely naked.  
  
"Well, actually, I don't," she blurted.  
  
He laughed. What the hell was he laughing at?  
  
Her arms folded over her breasts, which were hidden anyway by the bubbles.  
  
He shook his head and approached the water. Mia immediately flattened her back against the opposite side of the tub.  
  
She watched as the steam rising from the water started to cling to her teachers body. He looked…different like this. In an intimate environment. Half naked.  
  
"This is a difficult situation, Mia," he said flatly, as if he were explaining that to her. Like she didn't already know. Then, he looked down at her and asked, "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He laughed again, softer, "Well, if you were a teacher and came to find a naked student of your preferred sex in your private quarters, what would you do?"  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
Mia was at a complete loss for words. Her head was pinning.  
  
"Well, considering your reputation, maybe I shouldn't ask your opinion," he sneered.  
  
Mia's face contorted in outrage, "It's not true! I'm not a slut. I'm a virgin."  
  
She immediately snapped her mouth closed, wishing she'd never opened it. Her cheeks blushed pink.  
  
"Oh really? Eager to share this bit of information, aren't we?"  
  
He walked around the side of the tub to stand beside her, then he lowered himself into a predatory crouch.  
  
Her pulse pounded in her ears.   
  
"I admit, I would never had guessed. Not by the way you flaunt that little body of yours."  
  
Oh, god, did he just mention her body? Her skin broke out into a sweat, and not because of the steamy water. Her body was sweltering on the inside.  
  
"Oh, you noticed, did you?" she heard herself say. What had gotten into her tonight? First, excepting that bet and now…  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Snape purred.  
  
Because you're practically asexual, Mia thought. But she didn't say it. Maybe he wasn't exactly like how she'd thought. Maybe he DID have a sex drive. Well, the WAS a way to find out, she thought. She felt her heart speed up at the very thought. Should she do it? COULD she do it? She'd made the bet. She'd promised to try.  
  
'So I said what the hell. I'd give it a try.'  
  
Harry's word echoed again in her head for the thousandth time that night. And in that second, she made her decision.   
  
She planted her hands on the edge of the tub and hoisted herself out, then stood up next to Snape, falling a full head shorter than him.  
  
"Well now you're a step ahead of all those boys. Cuz you've seen ALL of me," she said. She grabbed the towel off of his shoulder and wrapped it around herself. Gathering her stuff up quickly, she strutted to the doorway, still dripping water.  
  
"Enjoy your bath, Professor," she said, "But, uh, you may want to turn down the temperature. Just a bit."  
  
With that, she left, shutting the door behind her. The cold air swirled around her damp body and her heart pounded. Her breath came ragged but a smile slipped up onto her face.  
  
Well, she thought, that was a rush.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Guevara," said a voice behind her.  
  
Mia turned from where she was seated on the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room. It was early the next morning. Sunday.  
  
Corvina was coming down the stairs from the boys dormitory, carrying her boots in one hand and fluffing her black hair with the other. Her cake on make up was smeared just slightly and she looked rather mussed.  
  
"Oh, hi, Corvina. Have fun last night?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you?"  
  
Mia considered her options on her response, and decided on being vague.   
  
"Oh, sure," she said, shrugging.  
  
Corvina came and plopped down next to her, shoving on foot into a boot.  
  
"So, what about this bet, then? Are you gonna participate?"  
  
Mia didn't know what to say, "Er…maybe."  
  
"Frankly, you're the only girl I've got faith in. Those other two are hot but all together too moral for something like this, don't you think? I mean, you and I aren't new to this kind of thing. Those two are probably virgins, even."  
  
"You might be surprised," Mia answered, speaking more about herself than the other two. But of course, Corvina didn't know that.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she said, pulling the zipper up on one boot. She went to work on the other.  
  
There was silence for a moment, then Mia said, "How are you going to do it?"  
  
Zip. Corvina stood up.  
  
"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna give that away," she smirked. "Anyway, you'll see soon e  
enough."  
  
She strutted off towards the door, skirt swaying. She turned back as she reached the portrait hole, and shouted 'Good Luck'. Mia thought she'd need it today.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Snape was, luckily, working busily at his desk. He was grading papers and scowling, making angry slashes with a red quill at a piece of parchment. Mia enter the room quietly and cleared her throat.  
  
"What do you want," Snape said, when his dark head snapped up. Mia gulped. This wasn't what she'd been hoping for.  
  
"Uh…er…nothing really. Forget it."  
  
She turned and ran towards the door.  
  
"Stop." The command echoed around the room.  
  
Mia froze in her place.  
  
"Sit."  
  
She turned and took a seat at the front desk. She slip in gingerly, nearly wincing.  
  
"You didn't come down here for no reason. Tell me what you wanted," Snape growled. She felt her heart failing her.  
  
"It was really nothing. I…I got lost."  
  
"You're a sixth year. Six years don't get lost. Not down here."  
  
He rose up from his desk and leaned over to stare at her. He'd always been intimidating, but not quite so much as he was right now. He was dressed all in black, as usual, with his robes falling over his frame like a heavy waterfall. His lips were turned up into an expression that was not quite label-able. His eyes were dark stones, bearing into hers.  
  
Mia just shook her head. She didn't know what to say. She had to get out of here.  
  
"Is this about yesterday?" Snape asked. And for a second his face changed to show something close to interest and…longing? No, that was impossible. This whole bet was.  
  
"I…no." she said.  
  
His face sank.  
  
"Fine. If you are going to sit there and lie to me, then go," he said calmly, pointing towards the door.  
  
"But, I'm not…" she was going to say she wasn't lying but she realized she was. She shook her head and stood up quickly to leave. But she accidentally bumped the table behind her, which was set up with a few glass bottles and caldrons. One glass vial tipped and she grabbed at it, but not before it fell and shattered. Her hands grasped at he shards of glass and pain exploded in her palm. She opened it, to find tube she'd been grabbing at replaced by streams of bright red blood.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but a moan came out instead. She gripped her wrist with her other hand and looked to Snape for help. But he was already digging in his desk. He moved quickly back to her, with his robes flying out behind his and swooshing around both of the them as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Her skin exploded at his touch, but the pain was still overbearing. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him pour something over the cut. It burned like hell, forcing tears to her eyes. She instinctively pressed up against him. His body was hard, rigid.  
  
"The burning will pass in a minute," he said, in an oddly husky voice. He was right. The burning immediately subsided and she opened her eyes. The cut was healing itself up. Her hand was still bloody, but the mark was gone.  
  
"There you go," Snape said. "All better."  
  
He was sneering down at her, but in a different way. She shivered.  
  
"You can wash your hand at the sink," he said. She nodded and went and started running water over her red skin. She scrubbed it hard, all the while feeling the tingle that had taken over her body and pooled in the pit of her stomach and below. She was all of a sudden all too aware of her professor in the room with her. She could still feel his body against hers, and she shivered again.  
  
Suddenly, two large hands planted themselves on her shoulders.   
  
"Cold?" his voice said.  
  
She spun around to face him and found his face bent towards hers. She barely taken a breath before his lips closed over hers. He drew her in closer and she obediently pressed against him, wrapping her long arms around his broad body. His hands drifted down her back as his tongue ran across her lips. He fought to open them, but she pushed it back with her own. Their tongues tangled together in his mouth.  
  
He was tugging on her top. He pulled it up over her head and dropped it. Then he was at her skirt, pulling it down her hips. His mouth came off of hers to brushed over her face and neck. She huffed out a deep breath as his hot mouth closed over her earlobe and tugged. He nipped just behind it with his teeth, making her body tremble and buck.  
  
She felt material pool around her feet and realized it was her skirt. That left her only in a pair of red panties and a black bra. Before she had time to think about what was happening, he'd lifted her onto a desk.  
  
He grabbed each of her knees and parted them. She knew he'd already scene her naked, but he hadn't seen her like THIS. In this position. He slipped himself between her thighs and crawled up her body. He gently took the injured hand into his and held it palm up before his face.  
  
"Looks alright," he said coolly. Mia didn't know how he could sound so calm right now when she was in the throes of an orgasm just at the thought of being with him. Her TEACHER. Her hot teacher, she thought with a smile, thinking of last night. But all thoughts vanished from her head when he softly pressed his lips to her palm.   
  
She'd never imaged him doing something like this. It was…soft. Intimate. If she'd ever imagined him with a women she'd figured he'd be wham bam, thank you ma'am, so to say. But he was moving slow. Spreading his moist, feather light kisses down her arm to the sensitive skin on the inside of her elbow. She squirmed around, feeling tortured.  
  
Then she felt his fingers creeping up her thigh. Her circled his fingers on the sensitive flesh, drawing lazy patterns. Mia was gasping for breath. She literally couldn't get enough air. Couldn't think straight. Not about what she was doing. Not about the possible consequences of doing something like this.  
  
Like, getting Snape arrested.  
  
Ok, so she'd just thought of the consequences.  
  
Her head lifted up and she tried to speak but her voice was weak.  
  
"Snape," she gasped, as he continued to prod into her nether regions maddeningly slowly, "Snape!"  
  
He put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. She shook her head and her eyes went wide, but he wasn't paying attention. He kept his hand clamped there while his mouth explored the tops of her breasts. She struggled to speak but his hand was clamped tightly. She suddenly panicked. What is he went to far? What if he…?  
  
She couldn't do this. It wasn't worth the bet or her grade or any of that. She just couldn't do this. She tried to put up her hands but Snape shoved them both down with one hand. Great, she thought. He was nearly two times her size. She didn't have a chance at overpowering him.  
  
He tugged down her bra and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. Her back arched up despite her and she moaned inaudibly. He removed the hot envelope of his lips and traced around it with his tongue. She was shivering all over. She couldn't help it. But a tear slipped out of her eye.  
  
Just as his fingers slipped between her legs. Her hips buckled and pressed against him. He grinned and looked down at her and removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
She exhaled heavily and gasped. "Snape…"  
  
"What?" he asked lazily.  
  
"I…We can't do this. You're a teacher."  
  
"I'm aware, Mia."  
  
"No…No…" she sat up and scooted to the end of the table. Snape suddenly stood up tall, towering over her again. "I…I can't."  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"I told you, I…I'm not like they say I am."  
  
"Of course not," he said, his voice emotionless.  
  
Mia slid off of the table. She reached down slowly and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on and started to button it. "You understand then?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And…this wont have an effect on my grade, will it?"  
  
Snape laughed, "Mia, I wouldn't think of sabotaging your grade. You do a good enough job of that yourself."  
  
She laughed too, softly. She quickly tugged up her skirt and zipped it.  
  
She paused, and looked at him, standing before her looking slightly tired, but not irritated like she'd expected.  
  
"You know…" she started.  
  
"Yes?" He lifted his brows and tossed back his hair sexily.   
  
She smiled, "You aren't so bad. You're not as big a bastard as you pretend to be."  
  
He sneered, "Well, I'll treasure that compliment."  
  
She just shook her head, and turned away towards the door.  
  
"Mia?" he called, and she immediately turned back. Her face looked hopeful.  
  
"See you on Monday. You have a paper due. If you get a good grade on that, you may just pass this class."  
  
She nodded, and left. 


	6. Lexie, Hufflepuff (Ch. 4)

"I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do."  
  
~~Britney Spears, Overprotected  
  
Lexie sighed, resting her chin lightly on the palm of her hand and yawning widely. Snape's chalk screeched across the blackboard as he wrote up the ingredients his class would need for that afternoon's concoction. Lexie double-checked to be sure that he was still turned around a slipped a black piece of parchment out onto her desk. She chewed on her quill for several seconds, then began.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
How are things back at home? Things here are fine. Thanks so much for Booboo, the owl you sent as a birthday present. Although he's small, he's proving quite useful, and I'll send this letter back with him. So, how is Vanessa doing in primary school?   
  
Lexie chewed her lip, trying to think about how she wanted to word the next sentence. Just in case Vanessa got to the letter before her parents, she didn't want the little girl asking too many questions about where her sister had gone. Vanessa was only seven, and she thought that owls were a perfectly normal way to send letters home from boarding school.   
  
Has she showed any signs of being like me yet? If she is, are you going to tell her what I am? I know she's still young but I would like to be able to share my experiences at Hogwarts with her, someday at least. Well, I should probably go now. That slimy old git Snape will chew my head off if he finds me doing this in class. He likes us Hufflepuffs even LESS than the Gryffindors! Kiss Vanessa for me, and I'll be home for the next holiday!  
Love Always,  
Alexandra  
  
What a boring letter. But then, Lexie didn't have the most interesting life. The Hufflepuff put down her quill, making a mental note to go visit Booboo in the owlery after Snape's class. Unfortunately, this led her thoughts back to the one thing she had been avoiding thinking about: The bet.   
  
Her eyes followed the rippling muscles in Snape's back unconsciously as he finished the ingredient list. She snapped her eyes shut, trying to avoid the temptation. She had to focus. What was she going to do about this stupid bet? In the heat of the moment that night, she had agreed to Malfoy's wager without really thinking. All the other girls had agreed without hesitation, and Lexie knew she would look weak if she couldn't do something as simple as seducing the Potions master. If she was really honest with herself, she knew why she didn't want to take part in the plot to have a little fun with Snape. She was afraid that she would fail. She knew she was beautiful, yes, and she knew that she could have any guy she wanted without effort, but she never tried to get men to fall all over her. Why? Maybe because if she tried, and failed, she wouldn't know what to do.   
  
She was still sitting there, eyes tightly shut, when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throats directly above her. Looking up slowly, she stared straight into the beautiful face of Professor Severus Snape.   
  
"Meditating, Lexie?" He asked throatily, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. Lexie opened her mouth to answer, but she wasn't quick enough for the observant professor.   
  
"And what do we have here?" Snape asked languidly, snatching the parchment from under Lexie's hands. Lexie bit her lip as Snape glanced over the letter to her parents, then remembered with a gasp the part she had added about the professor. She didn't dare to hope that perhaps Snape had missed that part, and she was right.   
  
"Slimy old git? Why Alexandra, I'm flattered." Snape let the paper flutter back onto her desk. "I didn't think you liked me very much, but it looks as though I was sorely mistaken," Snape said with mock happiness. "Perhaps you can tell me what else you like about me while you serve your detention tonight. You can come down here to the dungeons, I'll be waiting for you."   
  
Snape stalked off and Lexie stared down at her paper, tears gathering in her eyes. She hated being yelled at. Across the dungeon, Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends shot her sympathetic looks. The Gryffindors had always had Potions with the Slytherins until this year, and they knew what it was like to receive the brunt of Snape's unpleasant personality. Lexie forced a smile on her face, waving half-heartedly at Harry and his friends, who waved back. The support of the Gryffindors made Lexie feel brave, and she knew that she would be able to handle the detention that night. Even if she did have to be alone with Severus Snape, she would be able to handle herself. She was weak, she knew that. If she had possessed the kind of bravery as Harry or his friends, she would have been placed in Gryffindor.   
  
As it was, she was a Hufflepuff, and she was going to make the best of it. It was her decision whether or not to try and win Malfoy's stupid bet, and she would have to make that decision tonight. It was probably the only chance she would get to be alone with him.   
  
  
Severus Snape leaned back in his desk chair with his eyes closed, resting his hands gently on his stomach, his legs propped up on his desk. He was remembering the events of the last few days, wondering what could possibly be going on. Corvina. Mia. Two of the most beautiful girls in the seventh year. They had both seduced him, and he had let them. Why? Snape couldn't even explain to himself why he had allowed two empty-headed seventeen year olds jeopardize the career he had worked so hard to build. Ambition had always ruled the Potion Master's life, and he couldn't understand why he had undermined this time-honored ideal for a couple of pairs of tits.   
  
The knock on his door startled him, and he nearly fell back in his chair. Regaining his composure, he called, "Come in!"   
  
As Lexie pushed open the door, he attempted to smooth out the wispy strands of hair that had become unruly during his little "nap".   
  
"Ah, Ms. Phalan, you're right on time. I haven't had time to sufficiently prepare something really terrible for you to do, so we'll just have to settle for something fairly easy, if that's alright."   
  
Lexie nodded mutely, making her way to his desk with her head down. Snape felt something coil itself around his heart. She was so pretty, so innocent. He would feel no guilt if she would only let him…deflower her. His eyes combed her again, and he licked his lips. Lexie failed to notice her professor's subtle advances and tried to refocus herself. She wanted to win the bet, yes, but did she want to compromise herself like that? She'd always wanted to wait…but looking at the strong-jawed teacher, she felt her resolve melting. And she had something to fall back on, to make sure she didn't go too far. If she wanted to win the bet, they couldn't have sex. She made up her mind right then. She was going to at least try for it. Knowing she could excite someone like Severus Snape made her insides wiggle in delight.   
  
"All you have to do, Lexie, is re-label my potions ingredients," Snape told her, leading the way toward the back room. He stepped aside to let Lexie go ahead before him, and she pretended to do the same, an uncharacteristically malicious smile crossing her face like a shadow. As he started to move into the small space, Lexie attempted to wedge herself in at precisely the same moment.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry professor!" She gasped sweetly, trying to make him as aware as possible of her breasts brushing his muscular pectorals. He grinned back, and Lexie got the distinct impression that he knew exactly what was going on.   
  
"It's quite alright, Miss Phalan. You may proceed." Lexie stepped ahead, and Snape closed the door behind them, shutting them in. The space was no bigger than a closet and Lexie had already started feeling claustrophobic. Snape was blunt.   
  
"Look here, Lexie. I know what your little game is. I feel that I should warn you-you're playing with fire." Lexie blinked up at him, making her eyes as wide and innocent as possible.   
  
"I don't know what you mean, Professor Snape." Kiss me, she thought to herself. Please, Severus, kiss me. Lexie met the Potions Master's eyes with her own, and she drew in a breath at his sharp features and his warm eyes.   
  
Whether or not he knew what Lexie had been thinking, he didn't disappoint. In one swift move, Snape smoothly closed the door to the supply closet. Lexie's heart felt like it was on its way to beating right out of her chest, and she suddenly realized she wasn't breathing. Snape was in front of her again, looking down on her with a gentle look in his enigmatic eyes. She tilted her head so she was facing him as best she could, and she became intensely aware of their close proximity in the tiny supply closet.   
  
She allowed her eyelids to flutter shut, and it hadn't been a second before she felt Snape's warm mouth covering hers. She felt trapped, and at the same time she could sense the desire welling up in her heart. Snape deepened the kiss, and Lexie gave herself up to it. Snape rested his hand on her slender hip, then slowly traced the curves of her body up to her breasts, which he fondled gently through her thin tank top even as his tongue gently massaged hers. Lexie moaned against his mouth, and she could feel his hardness pressing insistently on her hips. Her nipples were protruding through her shirt now, and Snape continued to tease them with his fingertips. She slid her arms around his neck, throwing back her head as Snape's lips traveled down the curve of her neck and lingered on her throat.   
  
Lexie was beginning to lose all sense of reason, and everything was becoming foggy.   
  
"Lexie," Snape whispered softly, sniggering in spite of himself. She was so beautiful, and this was almost too easy. Hearing her name from his lips seemed to snap her out of her daze a bit.   
  
Before she could stop it, her brain flashed an image of her parents across her brain, and she began to feel the fiery desire ebbing away. What would everyone think of her? Was all of this worth it, just to give Malfoy satisfaction and prove that she was the best seductress in the seventh year? She felt disgusted with herself. Horrified, she pushed Snape away, feeling dizzy and disoriented.   
  
"Professor Snape…I think that I need to go lay down."   
  
Snape appeared utterly calm, seemingly oblivious to the lipstick still smeared on his face.   
  
"Perhaps that would be best, Miss Phalan. You may serve your detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night in the Trophy Room," Snape told her cordially, sounding unattached and almost bored. He smoothed his unruly dark locks with one hand and gave her a pointed look. "Well? I thought you felt ill. Aren't you leaving?"   
  
Lexie gave him one last look full of malice and mistrust, and then fled the dungeon as fast as she could. He couldn't help it. Snape threw back his head and laughed. 


End file.
